Misunderstanding
by totalweirdo12
Summary: It was a normal day for Thalia until she hears some disturbing noise coming from her cabin that belongs to Connor and the new huntress. Short summery, long story. Oneshot. NOT Thalia/Connor


**This is just for fun cause I'm under a lot of pressure. School is hard. Teacher are obess with SAT even though i have a least 2 more years until then. No idea for other stories. **

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was an ordinary day. The butterflies were dancing. Birds were chirping away. Laughing kids were playing tag. But it wasn't. NO IT WASN'T!<p>

Well, at least for Thalia it wasn't. She was searching for Connor. Because he and his twin decided it would be fun to sell her bras on Ebay. So far, she already pinned Travis to the training room wall with her arrows, since next class was the Are camper and she was sooo nice to leave a practice dummy for them. So now all there left was Connor.

She was slowly walking up to her cabin to refill her arrows. Just when she was about to open the door. She heard Connor inside, "Come on!"

_'Why the Hades is Connor doing in there? I am so going to kill him!"_

Just as she reached the handle she heard someone else shout- rather panted out,"Come on, force it in!"

No, not because of the perverted words that send slivers down her back, but because who was saying them.

It was the new huntress, Adara!

_'Maybe I should get a hearing aid. Becoming a tree messed up my brains.'_

She then spotted a bloody Travis & a bruised Percy. She silently walked near them. When Travis caught sight of her, he marched over to her, "That was so mean, Thalia, dear. Do you know how much i-, what are you doing?" he smirked, "You're finally becoming more like a true Hermes' cam-..."

Both Percy who finally reached them and Travis turned pink. _'No__way!__He's__doing__IT__with__a__huntress.__Lucky__dog!'_Travis though, but fearing for his life, put on a fake-fearful face.

While Percy on the other hand ran back to her girlfriend, Annabeth. Everything had changed so much since he got back from the Roman camp.

"Shh! This could be misunderstanding." Thalia whispered moving closer to the cabin.

Travis normally didn't follow other people's words but he really wanted to know what his twin brother could be doing with a huntress. And making those sounds.

"Why don't you ask someone else to do this for you?" They heard Connor moan out. They listen closely, one amused and the other not-so-amused.

"Because you were the first guy I saw when I had this problem." Adara said with strain in her voice.

Thalia couldn't believe it. Who knew that Adara would betray them like that. She was going to march in there and kill them.

Travis must have seen that plan in her mind, so because of his undying love for his twin- and blackmailing, he grab her arms and whispered in her ears, "Calm down, kill them later. Just listen to what's happening."

Thalia stormed off, going to the training room to grab some arrows while Travis remained there listening carefully recording all of this on his camera.

"Hey! Ouch you pushed into me too hard!"

"Stop complaining. At least I'm doing this for you,"

"Fine, more to the left then."

"Uggh,"

"See _huff_it fits _huff_more better,"

"Okay, now just slick it in,"

Travis was as red as a tomato when he started hearing all this, then add in the sound effects they were making, this really was embarrassing. I, mean, come on! It wasn't everyday you catch your _younger_twin brother have you-know-what. And he haven't even kiss Katie yet.

Just when he was about to walk away, he heard Connor say "We're finally done!"

"Yeah! I'm beat, now let's go,"

Rustling noises were heard, _'Oh__my__god,__they're__probably__getting__dress,'_

Travis started walking away just as the cabin door opened, "Yo, bro! What are you doing over here?"

"Nothing, I was just going to get revenge on Thalia," He lied through his teeth, _'I'm__such__a__good__lier.'_

But just at the same time Thalia decided to come back and heard the question and reply 5 seconds after Travis' reply. And she answered truthfully. "Well, I heard a boy in our cabin doing something forbidden," And give Adara a disappointing look.

"Λυπάμαι, δεν σημαίνει να καλέσει ένα αγόρι εκεί, αλλά εγώ δεν θα μπορούσε να χειριστεί το κρεβάτι.**(Translation at the bottom)**" She said in greek, that happens only if she was nervous.

Because both Thalia and Travis were kinda greek, they understood. Then they both look into the cabin where there was now a new bed. They looked from Connor to Adara to the bed and back while Connor kept talking. Finally Connor realized that nobody was listening to him, "Hey guy, remember how we use to have conversations? I miss those days,"

Then there was silence.

Then silence

Then silence

Finally, Thalia broke the silence. "It's okay, Adara, just don't let it happen next time. Now let's go for archery practice." And they walked away, but not before Adara hitted Connor on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Thanks." And she walked away with Thalia.

"Dude, you're falling for a huntress," Travis sighed.

"No, I'm not." Denial.

Yep, today was a pretty well day for Travis. First, he and Connor stole Thalia's bra. Then he got beat up. By a girl. Not cool. Then he found his younger bro in a **weird **place making **weird **noise. Now, he got blackmail and a saved pride.

Oh, and his brother fell for a huntress which is NEVER going to break her oath for the less handsome, funny, cute twin. Ahh, life was good.

* * *

><p>Λυπάμαι, δεν σημαίνει να καλέσει ένα αγόρι εκεί, αλλά εγώ δεν θα μπορούσε να χειριστεί το κρεβάτι.= Sorry, I didn't mean to invite a boy there but I couldn't handle the bed.<p> 


End file.
